


Wishes

by Sphenimersus



Series: Notecard Drabbles [1]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both married, but they're still in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the people are how I imagine them and this is completely fictional.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Adam stares at Blake for maybe a second too long. He's married to Behati now, and Blake's been married to Miranda. He knows he made his choice, but it doesn't hurt any less. He loves Blake.

Blake watches Adam carefully. He wants Adam, and he could've made a move before, but he doesn't want to hurt Miranda. Now Adam's taken by Behati, and there's not a thing he can do. Even if he loves Adam.

 


End file.
